


oh, what i would do for you

by dustblossom



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Analysis, Jason Grace-centric, Other, Pre-Slash, Sort of We were Liars inspired, the lost trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: they are an inseparable team now, the way it should be.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	oh, what i would do for you

leo is curiosity, burned hands, tired eyes and the smell of motor shop oil. (he has been hurt, but he refuses to say it) 

piper is enthusiasm, choppy dark hair, and terrible combinations of brightly colored clothing. she smells of the sea; salty, like her tears. (she has been hurt, but she refuses to say it)

jason is patience, pride in his friends, a sense of duty and dark blue eyes. he smells of the redwood forests, where neither piper or leo have been. (he has been hurt, and he says it) 

they listen. they are an inseparable team now, the way it should be.

(he leaves with them. he leaves with them because he loves them and they love him, even if they don't know it yet.)

jason looks at piper and leo as they trudge up yet another wooded hill. 

he looks at their mud-streaked faces and the determination in their dark eyes, even as the ground pulls them down.

he looks at them, and he thinks: i would go to the ends of the earth for you.

(he does.)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway! the lost trio are my faves, so i wanted to write something for them. hope you enjoy.


End file.
